Caramelldansen on a Zipline!
by Not So 133t
Summary: What happens when an ordinary anime-loving girl is sucked into her favorite ninja anime? She tries to get her favorite Jonin a girlfriend, of course. Rated T for strong language and sexual innuedo. Kakashi/OC. AU!
1. A Swirly Vortex Thingy

**A/N: Oh my Pork!!! It's a snow day! Yey! So, here's my new fanfiction, which was spawned from my boredom. And this was based on my crazy dream a week ago, and also on my everyday experiences. Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Okay. Let's start with my name. I'm Paula. I'm your typical American teenage girl, aged thirteen, going on fourteen. I'm Filipino. I am nearsighted. I'm an honors student. I'm probably the biggest Fall Out Boy fan in my school. Okay, you got that? Good. Oh! I forgot to add something. I'm secretly an otaku. Y'know, those people who are, like, obsessed with anime and manga. Yeah, that's me. Well, I've never been to an anime con, but it's not like you HAVE to go to one to be an otaku. So, I'm a typical kid by day, and an anime-obsessed freak of nature by night(no offense to my fellow otakus). Now let's talk about my anime-obsessed side. I. LOVE. NARUTO. Period. Did I not make myself clear? Don't worry, I also love Death Note, Bleach, . Yeah, I love all those mainstream stuff, and I'm proud. But still, Naruto has done something to my brain, I think. Because I want to be a ninja now. I mean, c'mon, who doesn't? The adventure, the excitement, yadda yadda yadda.

So, I was reading my manga one day, and was thinking my weirdish thoughts, and BOOM! This dark, vortex thingy appeared right in front of me! I was like, "Yay! Maybe this leads to Konoha!" I must have been high on something. I packed my skull-emblazoned backpack with clothes, water, my laptop, Ipod, and other random stuff(I brought a basketball with me...Yeah, I was high.). I believe I brought a BB gun wtih me. Like I always say: "When you can't throw shuriken, you shoot guns." Then, I wore comfortable sweatpants and a black shirt. I had to be as ninja-looking as I could, right? Well, I brought a skateboard for easy transportation, so would I be like a skater ninja? That would be sweet. Skating through the streets and forest, kickflipping my way into ninja fights! AWESOME! Ahem. Anyways, uh, I hopped into the vortex thingamabob and felt something heavy hit my head. Everything went dark. Then I thought: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Well, duh. I was high on Narucrack.

I heard voices. They were...strangely familiar, though I've never met the strangers before. Were they strangers? They tried to shake me awake, but I couldn't move. I felt my bag on top of me. I heard cries of, "Are you all right?" Then, I fell unconscious again. I woke up, from what I assume, a few hours later, in a hospital. I switched my gaze from the ceiling to the left and right of me, and I almost screamed of fangirlishness and fright. I saw my favorite Naruto characters at my bedside.

"Hey. Are you all right?" This calm, cool voice said. Oh. My. POOOORK!, I thought. Haha, Mother 3 reference. It was Kakashi Hatake. THE awesomest guy in the whole series. The CHUCK NORRIS of Naruto.

"I, uh...er. I-I'm fine." I stammered. Being right next to Kakashi Hatake was, for me, being next to the President. Or JESUS. Whichever fits.

"Well, if you were lying in the middle of the street, you don't seem FINE." Another really familiar voice said. It was Naruto. He was still in his pre-Shippuden attire. So, I was in either the filler arc(Dear God, no!), or before Sasuke left.

"Well, look, I don't have a fever as far as I know, I'm not throwing up, and hmmm....DO YOU SEE ME BLEEDING?!?" I practically yelled. Naruto shrunk in his seat.

"Uh, no." Naruto muttered. I nodded.

"Well, good." I said, smirking.

"Well, if you had the energy to yell at Naruto, then, chances are, you're fine." Someone said form the doorway. It was Tsunade, laughing to herself. "Yah, now can I get out?" I asked. Kakashi shook his head. "Not until we ask you a few questions."

I laughed. "Okay, ask me anything." I said.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Uhhh. Well, I-erm." I stammered. Well, I couldn't tell them that I come from a parallel universe, where everyone is...Oh, I don't know...THREE DIMENSIONAL!

"I came here to become a ninja because...I heard about this place, and I ran away from home!" I lied. Luckily, I'm a good liar. I don't use my skills that often, though. Besides, that statement was half-true, wasn't it?

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. I sighed.

"Well, you could have asked that first! Let's see, my name is Paula. I'm 13 years old. There, got that?" I replied.

"Where are your parents?" Kakashi questioned. I pretended to look sad. If my background was sad, then they'd HAVE to believe me!

"They died from an attack on our village. I was 9." I muttered 'sadly'. Thank God for 2 years of drama club!

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "What's all this stuff?" he asked, pulling out my Ipod and BB Gun.

"My stuff. Where I come from, we're, uh, technologically advanced. So we get all this cool stuff." I replied quickly, taking my Ipod. I put one headphone to my ear, and Kakashi snatched it right away.

"OI! It plays music, not, like, sends messages. That's what a cell phone does. Whore." I said angrily, taking back my beloved Ipod. I can't go anywhere without it.

"No need to swear." Kakashi said, putting his hands up in surrender. "Let me hear." He said, taking the other earphone and putting it up to his ear. The song, '20 Dollar Nose Bleed' by Fall Out Boy was playing.

"This is kind of catchy." The Copy Ninja said, tapping a finger in time to the beat. Naruto snickered, taking the headphone from my hear. "I wanna hear!" he said.

"No! Fuck off." I screamed. I snatched back my headphones.

"Whoa. Feisty." Kakashi chuckled. I glared at him. Damn, they were assholes in real life! I poked his chest in a sort of menacing way.

"You better watch yourself, Copy Ninja." I growled.

"How did you know who I was?" Kakashi asked. His expression turned stern. Crap! I gave myself away!

"I did my research before coming here." I replied quickly. I turned to Tsunade. "Now can I go?" I asked desperately.

"Well, do you have a place to sleep?" Tsunade asked. She frowned.

"Uh, no." I replied. I'd forgotten about that.

"Then, you will bunk with Kakashi." The Hokage said, pointing to the Copy Ninja.

"What?!?" Kakashi and I yelled. Inside, I was excited, yet angry at the same time. "Dude, what?!?" I yelled. Naruto laughed in hysterics.

"Shuttup, bitch." I growled at Naruto. "No swearing!" Kakashi said.

"What if I want to? Ass." I said. Waitasec, did I just call my favorite Naruto character an ass? What the hell?

"Fine. And, by the way, your training starts tomorrow." Kakashi sighed, motioning for me to follow him. I shrugged, and did so. On the way to his house it was...kinda quiet. Okay, maybe not 'kinda'...A LOT quiet.

"Wait, what training again?" I asked, tugging on Kakashi's vest.

"You said you wanted to be a ninja, didn't you? By the way, your pants are too long." Kakashi said. Oh...riiight. Wow, I'm slow. I frowned.

"What do you mean by 'your pants are too long'? I'm perfectly comfortable in these!" I argued indignantly. Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"Well, for one, they look too big on you, and two, you're going to trip over your own feet." He said. Just as he said that, I tripped when I stepped on my own pant leg. Speak of the devil. Kakashi laughed as I glared at him.

"W-well what about those books you're reading, huh?!? You were reading one at my bedside, and trust me, I KNOW what those are about. PERVERT!" I yelled.

"Hey, these are actually good books when you actually READ them!" Kakashi said. I could tell his voice was growing louder. _Haha, I love it when he gets angry, _I thought. So, I provoked him.

"Oh! So when's porn a good thing? NEWSFLASH! That could count for sexual harassment!" I said. Kakashi glared at me as we stopped in front of the door of his apartment building.

"How the hell would that count for sexual harassment?!?" Kakashi growled.

"I dunno, but it's still wrong!" I growled back. Now our face were inches away from each other in anger.

"You make a horrible lawyer!" Kakashi said.

"You suck in real life!" I replied.

"What did you say?" Kakashi said. His voice toned down in confusion when I said, 'in real life.' Crap! I gave myself away again. At this rate, I'd be busted in a week!

"I said, 'YOU SUCK ASS!'" I yelled. We took an elevator up to his room in silence, but the tension that filled the air in that elevator could be heard a mile away. Kakashi and I entered the apartment. And it was tiny. So much for a bachelor's pad.

"Your bachelor's pad sucks." I remarked. Kakashi frowned at me, setting out blankets on a nearby couch.

"Since when is my apartment a 'bachelor's pad'?" Kakashi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, you're obviously a bachelor, since you're addicted to porn and can't...get to do certain stuff in real life." I said. Kakashi's eyes flashed in anger.

"I can, too!" he yelled cried indignantly. Well, he knew what I meant by, 'do certain stuff.'

"Well, as far as I know, there's no girlfriend or wife living here, as far as I'm concerned. Unless you're one of those crazy guys who lock their wife in closets and rape them on a daily basis. I wouldn't be surprised!" I said. Wow...What was I SAYING? But, still...I have the natural talent to annoy people, if I wanted to or not. Wait, would that be a curse or a talent?

"Okay...WHAT?!?" Kakashi said.

"Let's make a bet: You give up those Icha Icha books, find a girlfriend, and...you know." I said. Kakashi put his hands on his hips and leaned in towards me.

"Yeah? And YOU give up that music player thingy of yours, and become a serious shinobi!" he said. I looked up in thought. Give up my Ipod? That was going to be harsh. But, that was a bet, and I didn't want Kakashi to become a perverted old man who has no proper sex life. Hey, he's my favorite character, remember?

"It's a done deal!" I cried. I held out my hand to shake. Kakashi shook it.

"Deal."

And, that, my friends, was only the beginnning of my crazy visit to Konoha.


	2. Tastes Like JellO!

**A/N: Woah! Second update in one day! That's a friggin' record! Anyways, in this chapter, we get to take a peek into Kakashi's true love life. And Kakashi almost gets...you know. Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Kishimoto-san. But I do wish I did own Naruto.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, groaning and mumbling my ass off. I thought that whole vortex-swirly-thingy and the visit to Konoha was all just a really strange dream. But, apparently, it wasn't. I was still in Konoha.

"Oh!" I said. If I was still in an anime/manga, I would have taken on the appearance of an anime character, right? So, I ran to the bathroom(Really, in Kakashi's small apartment, it wasn't hard to find) and checked myself out in the mirror. Wow! I was amazed! I LOOKED EXACTLY THE SAME. Oh. Great. I still look like a nerd. I looked like an anime character, but I still had the same facial chracteristics. Sort of. I guess you can say my appearance was 'Kishimotoized.' Suddenly, Kakashi walked into the bathroom, holding a towel around his waist. I snickered.

"What the hell were you doing to yourself last night?!?" I said. Kakashi glared at me.

"And you call me the pervert. I have to take a shower. Get dressed, your training starts today." He said. Damn, he has no sense of humor.

"Fine." I put my hands up in surrender and walked away. I went over to my bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt. My bag holds a lot of stuff, don't ask. A few minutes later, Kakashi emerged from the bathroom, sporting his regular outfit. Which leads to a question: Why do anime characters always wear the exact same thing? Does Naruto have a whole closet of orange jumpsuits? Does L. Lawliet have a closet full of white shirts and jeans? Well, frankly, I wouldn't be surprised. Ahem...Anyway. Kakashi and I headed towards the training ground, the one where the Bell Test was held. There, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waited.

"Sorry we're late," Kakashi said, waving his hand. "SOMEONE took too long in the bathroom today." He pointed to me. I stared up at him in disbelief.

"ME?!? I took like, what, five minutes in the bathroom! And Kakashi here took, like 20 minutes in the goddamned shower! And God knows what he was doing to himself last night, probably reading his porn and mast-" Kakashi shushed me and covered my mouth as I struggled to free myself from his grip. Being the sneaky and tactful person that he is, Kakashi changed the subject.

"Okay, guys. This is your new teammate, Paula. Paula, you already know Naruto. This here's Sasuke and Sakura. Say hi!" he said. He grabbed my arm and waved it for me. I finally broke free from the Copy Ninja's grasp.

"Asshole. Oh yeah, hi!" I said, now waving my own hand. Naruto and Sakura politely waved back and Sasuke merely replied with a 'hn.' Yeah. Not the most fun guy to be around. Not that emo guys are fun to be around. Well, that depends.

"Oh yeah. Kakashi, we haven't talked about the terms of our bet yet. I say that the loser has to sing and dance in the street for an hour. Winner's choice of song." I said. I was confident I would win the bet, and I wanted to see Kakashi dance and sing anyway. Naruto and Sakura laughed, and Sasuke smirked.

"Fine. I don't care." Kakashi replied. He was probably confident he would win the bet, too. And I wouldn't let that fly. Nuh-uh.

"You made a bet with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto snickered.

"Yeah! Kakashi here has to give up his porno books, a.k.a, his Icha Icha Paradise books, and get a girlfriend, while I have to give up my music and become a 'serious shinobi.'" I replied. I tried my best to imitate Kakashi's voice.

"Are we allowed a part in this bet?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm. Yeah, but say you picked my side and helped me with my part of the bet. Then if I lost the bet, which I doubt, then you'd have to bear the punishment with me." I explained.

"Where'd you make up that rule?" Sasuke muttered.

"My brain. Duh." I said.

"Alright. Let's start on your taijutsu. Throw stuff at me." Kakashi said. He guarded his face. I laughed.

"Okay!" He told me to throw stuff at him. So I threw stuff all right. I threw stuff hard.

"OW! I meant to throw kicks! Punches! Not ROCKS!" Kakashi yelled. He ducked from a fairly large rock that I threw at him. Hey, I said I threw stuff, right? Naruto laughed in hysterics. Sakura giggled and Sasuke let out a little chuckle. LE GASP! Emo Duck was normal for a second there! Anyway. I threw punches and kicks at Kakashi this time. Not rocks. But you have to admit, throwing rocks is fun.

"Um. Great." Kakashi muttered, after I totally beat him up. "Your taijutsu's covered. How about shuriken throwing?" he asked, handing me some shuriken. Hell yeah! My specialty! I learned how to throw the sharp, pointy objects from the Internet! YAY FOR THE INTERNET! So, I threw the sharp, pointy, starry objects at a pole. And I bet about 75 percent of those stars hit the center of the pole.

"Okay. What about ninjutsu?" Kakashi asked. I frowned.

"I don't know any ninjutsu." I had said with genuine shame. Kakashi smiled.

"Then, we'll work on that tomorrow. But, we're going on D-rank missions for now..." he said.

"Which are so boring, you don't NEED any jutsu! Man, why can't we go on EXCITING missions, like the one to the Land of Waves?" Naruto continued. I laughed.

"Let's head to Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto cried. Everyone else agreed, and we headed towards Naruto's favorite spot to eat.

"Se-ensei, se-ensei! Never make a bet that you know you can't win!" I sang as we took our seats. Then, I noticed a lady, around Kakashi's age, staring at us...Or rather, Kakashi. I tapped the Copy Ninja's arm.

"Oi. Sensei." I whispered. "I think that girl at the end of the counter likes you." I said. I pointed to the dirty blonde-haired girl at the end of the counter. Why, she looked like a perfect fit for him! So, Kakashi grinned and sat next to the lady, and they talked. And talked.

"I've got a date!" Kakashi said when the girl had left and Team 7 and I had finished our food.

"Oh, yeah, Kakashi!" I cried. I handed him an empty wrapper from a Jolly Rancher lollipop. "Here's a condom for that special girl. It's heavy duty, and, ooh, look! It's watermelon flavored! So your junk can taste like Jell-O!" I laughed. Naruto was in hysterics. Sasuke's lip twitched. Sakura's face said: _I'm surrounded by pervs._

"Thiiiiinks." Kakashi replied.

"Wait a second, did you just HELP Kakashi-sensei find a girlfriend? I thought you guys were on a bet!" Sakura whispered in my ear. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"The bet itself was a whole hoax. I only made it up to get Kakashi a girlfriend. Face it, he needs one." I replied. Oh, how naive people are. Haha, yup, the whole bet was a scheme just to get Kakashi a girl. Actually, I'm considered naive myself...Heh.

"When's the date?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now. At her house." Kakashi replied. He handed me the keys to his apartment. "Don't stay up too late, okay?" Oh! How nice of him. He left me all alone, and he expected me to find my way back. Uh, hello? I'd only been in Konoha for, oh, I dunno...A DAY AND A HALF!

"I have a bad feeling about that girl..." Sasuke murmured.

"Oh?" I said.

"SHE LOOKS LIKE A WHORE!" Naruto cried, slamming his fist on the table. Oh dear.

_Later..._

"She's a whore!" Kakashi yelled. He threw his arms in the air in defeat and plopped down on the couch.

"How?!?" I cried. Dammit, my plan didn't work!

"She started feeling me up, making me uncomfortable. I mean, we started kissing and stuff like that." Kakashi replied.

"Well, that sucks for you," I replied, snickering. "Aw, come on, deep down, you wanted to...stay there for the night." Then, Kakashi smacked me across the face. It didn't seem like he meant it, though. I mean, who could slap a face like mine? I'm adorable. I have a chubby-but not fat-face. You call my face fat, you fucking die.

"Ok...Maybe a little..." the Copy Ninja muttered. "But, uh...she's not my type."

"Why?" I asked. I know, I was getting WAY into Kakashi's love/sex life. But he needed the helping hand, right? Right. Then, Kakashi shuffled his feet in embarrasment.

"Well, I kinda like this girl...er...down the hall. Her name is Aimi. I think she only thinks of me as a friend, though. I believe her name means 'beautiful love.'" He said. Awww! How sweet! You could tell his face was turning a tomato red. Now, I slapped him across the face. Payback, bitch. No, I'm totally kidding. Don't kill me.

"You idiot! Go tell her how you feel! Or at least flirt with her for a while, THEN tell her how you feel! Haven't you learned anything from porn?!?" I yelled. I was screaming at him like my mom did when I got a C plus in science. Don't ask. Please.

"Well, I learned some moves-" Kakashi stammered.

"...Besides copping a feel?"

"Oh. In that case, I know nothing."

"You know what? I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Why?"

"I'm tired, and you're sitting on my bed."

I shooed Kakashi off from my bed. Or couch, if you prefer. Besides, I asked Naruto to help me build something in the morning. Something fun. It involved a cable, a harness, and the words 'zip' and 'line.' Can't guess? Dude, take a look at the title.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! Kakashi loves someone! How cuh-ute! Question is, does Aimi love Kakashi back? Find out in the next chapter! Or so...**

**"...So your junk can taste like Jell-O!"**


	3. Meeting Aimi

**A/N: Saweet! I went to a dance the other day! Anyway, here's a new, squeaky clean chapter! Okay, not really 'squeaky clean' in language, but you the point, right? Sure. Okay, Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto, not me. YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND, WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN, DOWN....I'm sorry. I don't even like rap. It's stuck in my head, I swear.**

* * *

That morning, I'd say around 5 AM, I met up with Naruto at the training ground. We weren't going to train. Something much funner was about to happen. Yes, I said 'funner.' Is 'funner' even a word? Gramatically speaking, 'more fun' would be correct, but who says that anymore? Ahem. Anyway, Naruto held in his hands some wood, a cable, and some nails, while I brought tools and a harness. Boys, never let a lady carry your stuff. Never, ever.

"Alright. I found an old lookout tower here," I said. I leaned on a large chair, a giant, wooden one like the ones that lifeguards use. "We can build the platform off of that."

"Let's go!" Naruto cried, pumping his fist in the air. So, what did we build? A ship. And we sailed that thing. Okay, we didn't exactly build a ship. We built a zipline. Why, you ask? Well...Because...Ziplines are kickass.

"Oh, look, it's 9 in the morning." I remarked, taking a look at my watch. Suddenly, Naruto and I spotted Kakashi running to the training ground in a panic.

"What the hell? I've been looking all over the village for you!" Kakashi panted.

"Aww, you DO care for me!" I giggled. Kakashi glared at me.

"No, it's just that Tsunade would kill me if I lost you. Besides, it wouldn't look good to Aimi if I lost one of my students. She loves kids." He said. Naruto snickered.

"Who's Aimi?" he asked. Kakashi blushed, and slapped himself in the head.

"Just this girl...Lives down the hall." The Copy Ninja replied. What a stupid man. He gace himself away to the loudest ninja in the village. He's an idiot when it comes to love. And you'd think he had learned something from his books, right? Oh, right...I took away his books. Haha, oops.

"Oh! Nee-san? She used to take care of me, give me cash to spend on necessities. She's a Jonin, too, isn't she?" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Kakashi gawked, pointing at Naruto and I's zipline.

"A zipline." I replied.

"Why did you build a zipline?"

"Because ziplines kick ass." I piped. Kakashi sighed.

"...You built a zipline." He repeated.

"Yeah. Would you like to hop on?" Naruto asked.

"...No. Okay, Paula, let's start up your training for today."

"Can I ride the zipline after training?" I asked.

"Eat some breakfast first. You can't train on an empty stomach. I have a few questions to ask you, anyway, " The Copy Ninja replied. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "...I'm going to try to ask her out on a date."

"Who's 'her'?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. Now, come on. We'll eat breakfast, and you can do whatever you want." So, Kakashi, Naruto, and I headed off towards this small cafe that served Japanese breakfasty stuff, like miso soup. And then, that's when it happened. I met Aimi. And she looked like she'd be perfect for Kakashi. She had long, wavy, brown hair, like the people you see on the covers of magazines. She wore the standard Jonin vest, her Konoha head protector on her neck, and a black jumpsuit. I could see why Kakashi was in love with her. Screw whatever Naruto said to Neji in the Chuunin Exams. THIS WAS DESTINY, BIATCH. I mean, her name means, "beautiful love!" So, as she approached Kakashi, he blushed. How cute!

"Hi, Aimi. How are you?" he asked. Aimi giggled.

"You ask that everytime I come near you, 'Kashi." She said. Awww! She has a little pet name for him. I should start calling Kakashi that. 'Kashi. Hehe, it has a nice ring to it. Kashi! Kashi! Kashi! Kashi! Kashi...I'm sorry. Ahem. Anyway, Kakashi's faced turned from a pinkish tint to a tomato red.

"Why are you blushing, 'Kashi?" Aimi asked. Naruto and I snickered, and I accidentally snorted. Aimi glanced over at us. "Hi, Naruto! 'Kashi, who's your other little friend here?" Kakashi smiled.

"Oh, that's my new student! She's an orphan, and ran away from home, so I took her in." he explained. Damn, that guy has some good memory! And that shit's not even real! I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. So, then, Aimi went over and kissed Kakashi, or should I say, "'Kashi", on the cheek. Kakashi's visible eye widened, and now, his face turned a little purplish. Or what was visible of his face. Hell, I could see Aimi blushing! LE GASP! That moment confirmed my theory that those two LOOOVED each other. With a passion.

"That's really sweet of you 'Kashi." Aimi whispered. Really quietly. And then they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, like they were having a telepathic conversation. I could see it now. _I love you, Aimi Tanaka._ _I love you, 'Kashi Hatake. We should keep this thing a whole secret, okay? _Aimi and Kakashi cleared their throats, and blushed.

"So, 'Kashi. An exterminator's coming to my apartment. Can I bunk with you guys, if you don't mind?" Aimi asked, her face still a pinkish tint.

"Of course! You're welcome any time. Although, Paula and I are going to train right after we eat, so we'll have to take you to our little training session." Kakashi replied cheerfully. Aimi nodded.

"That's alright. I'd love to watch you guys train." she said. I got up from my seat.

"Well, then, let's train! YEE-HAW!" I yelled.

"Yah!" Naruto said, standing up on his chair. Kakashi held his head and pushed him down.

"Calm down, both of you. Now, everyone wait and let me pay for the meal." He said. He waved his hand to a nearby waitress, who narrowed her eyes at Aimi. So, apparently, Kakashi was the local Womanizer here. I shouldn't say 'Womanizer', because he's not, like, a manwhore as far as I know. Anyway, Kakashi stuffed some cash into the little leather money-holding thingy(I don't really know what it's called), and linked arms with Aimi. Aww! Then, we headed towards the training ground, now complete with a zipline.

"What's that?" Aimi asked, pointing a finger at the zipline. Kakashi slapped himself in the face.

"I don't know, I have nothing to do with it-"

"It looks fun!" Aimi exclaimed, much to Kakashi's surprise. I shook with surpressed laughter. The woman reminds me of...well..._me. _Even though we look nothing alike. Kakashi sighed.

"Alright. Today all you need to do is sit." He told me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Anywhere, preferably not in the zipline."

"Awww..."

"If you do a good job today, I'll let you play all you want, and...I'll buy you some sweets."

"YAY!" I cheered, plopping down onto a nearby tree stump. Aimi giggled, and Kakashi blushed.

"Um. Today, we're, uh, going to work on hand signs and maybe learn a jutsu or two." Kakashi muttered. Aww, what happened? The wittle Copy Nin's afraid he might embarass himself in front of a girl?

"YAY!" I cheered again.

_Later that day..._

"Try switching your pinkies for the Tiger seal. Otherwise, you've almost got the Clone Jutsu down. Keep trying, and concentrate!" Kakashi coaxed. By now I was really frustrated and in a bad mood. It took me an hour to get all the hand signs down. And I'm sort of like a semi-perfectionist. So everything has to be at least semi-perfect. An hour did not live up to my standards. I had the feeling that Kakashi was only being nice because Aimi was watching. And I couldn't get the cloning jutsu down properly. Which sucked.

"Alright," I groaned. "Last try on the Cloning Jutsu." Then, I attempted the jutsu. The hand seals were Tiger, Boar, Ox, and Dog, right? This time, I switched the positioning of my hands on the Tiger seal, just as Kakashi instructed me to do. I glanced over at Aimi, who was still watching my training intently. I wonder how she sat through all of that. And Naruto was asleep. Which sucked, too.

"Come on!" I cried, concentrating my chakra. Finally, another one of me appeared! Yay! I had performed my first jutsu! But, I guess that Naruto music didn't start playing in people's heads when you accomplished something. "Hell yeah!"

"Great job!" Kakashi said, ruffling my hair. What am I, a dog? No, just kidding. That was great, how Kakashi was nice to me. I'm glad that Aimi stayed with us.

"Congrats!" Aimi cheered. She hugged me, even though I barely knew her. That was kind of sweet, yet strange at the same time. She must have really liked kids, like Kakashi said. Naruto, however, was still asleep. He didn't watch me do my ninja thang, so I went over and kicked him in the shin.

"You didn't watch me clone myself. So you'll be the last to go on the zipline." I said. Naruto rubbed the area where I kicked him.

"Ow, will you watch it? Geez, you're like Sakura." he said.

"Actually, I'd say you're a combination of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all at once." Kakashi interrupted. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Hm? Why?" I asked. Really, I didn't get why.

"Naruto, because you're really loud and obnoxious, but very determined. And funny, too. Sakura, because you tend to be aggressive when you try to discipline your friends. And Sasuke, because you're very intelligent." Kakashi explained. Now that he mentioned all that stuff, then yeah, I was like Team 7 smushed together. Wow!

"And you're even a little like 'Kashi here." Aimi said. Kakashi and I frowned in disbelief at this comment. What? We were nothing alike! Were we?

"What? How?" We asked in unison. Now, Naruto barged in our little conversation.

"Look at you guys! Both of guys' eyes are always half-closed!" He screamed into our ears. Kakashi took a good look at me, and I took a good look at Kakashi, too. Yeah, our eyes WERE the same! Oh my GOD. What an epiphany!

"Is that it?" I asked. Aimi shrugged.

"Depends if you like reading." She said. My eyes widened.

"OF COURSE I like reading! Reading is the best! Well, next to music!" I yelled. Aimi laughed.

"Well, then it's settled, then. You're Team 7 in a nutshell."

"Yay!" I cheered. Kakashi chuckled.

"Now, come on, let's test that thing you guys built." He said. What? Did my ears deceive me? Did Kakashi Hatake, THE Copy Ninja, want to ride the zipline? WOAH.

_A few minutes later..._

"CARAMELLDANSEN ON A ZIPLINE, BITCH!" I screamed. And I danced the Caramelldansen on that thing. Everyone else present, including Sasuke and Sakura(they had caught up with us in those few minutes), sweatdropped. Kakashi groaned.

"Don't swear, please." He said. I shrugged, and hopped off.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Count me out." Sasuke muttered.

"Er, me too." Sakura added. Oh, come on, that Inner Sakura of hers was just DYING to ride it!

"I'll go!" Aimi cried, raising her hand.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. "You might get hurt." I leaned over to Sakura and Sasuke to explain about Kakashi's love life.

"Kakashi likes this girl, Aimi." I whispered. "I think she likes her, too. Heck, I'm positive they love each other."

"Aww!" Sakura gushed. I heard Naruto mutter something about women, but I let it slide for now. Sexist comments are bad. Very bad.

"My exact reaction." I chuckled.

"Kakashi-sensei? Likes someone? Hn. Never thought he would be the type." Sasuke mumbled.

"Kakashi lives all alone in his tiny apartment," I mentioned. Well, he did. And the apartment _was _pretty small. Really, only about ten people would overcrowd the whole place. "I'm sure he's lonely, at least a little bit." Face it, the man did look at least a little lonely, didn't he? He needed someone in his life. Meanwhile, Aimi helped herself up the platform, and Kakashi strapped her into the harness. If you were there, and you didn't know anything about Kakashi and Aimi, you could say they were married- or dating, at least.

"Ready?" I called. Aimi nodded, and Kakashi pushed her down the zipline. She scream, and spread her legs wide in a...provocative way. I couldn't resist making fun of that. Really, my friend told me that I make fun of anything that moves. Like when I saw this black squirrel in Canada. And when my friend(who is a guy, by the way) cried watching _The Notebook_. I did, too, but I'm a girl. I cry during sad movies. Come to think of it, I should show Kakashi that movie. He would like that, right? Ahem. Anyways, back to the story.

"That air feels good, doesn't it?" I yelled. Aimi, instead of getting mad at me, smirked. Oh my God, she had the same pervy mind as Kakashi! Holy crap, those two are PERFECT for each other! "Okay, there are a a lot of ways to go down that thing, but I'm not sure that's the most appropriate way." I said. Everyone snickered- even Kakashi and Aimi. Wow. Even adults can be kids at heart sometimes.

"Hehe, training's over. Let's go home, guys." Kakashi said. He was still giggling a little bit, and he motioned for Aimi and me to follow him. We headed to Kakashi's apartment, and there, Aimi began cooking dinner.

"Aimi, you're a guest in my house...er, apartment. Uh, you really don't have to do that." Kakashi stammered. Aimi merely started laughing.

"I want to do this, Kakashi. It's alright. I understand you eat out most of the time-"

"Because he can't cook for crap!" I interrupted, shouting from the bathroom where I was taking a shower. Yeah, I heard the whole conversation from the shower. I'm special like that. I think that Kakashi was glaring at me. Like, through the wall. Aimi ignored my comment, and continued.

"So, I figured you might have wanted a home cooked meal for once." She said.

"Thanks," Kakashi replied. Meanwhile, I was done with my shower, and changed into some nice jammies. Yeah, I call PJ's 'jammies.' Got a problem with that? FOO?!? And, I figured out that Aimi had made some eggplant saury, apparently Kakashi's favorite food.

"This is good!" I said, talking with my mouth full.

"Don't talk while chewing your food." Kakashi scolded. I opened my mouth to show him the mashed up eggplant saury. To basically tease him.

"I'm glad you like it. But listen to your sensei, okay? Try going to sleep now. You don't want to be all tired when you train tomorrow, don't you?" Aimi said. She picked up her plate and put it in the sink. "I'm going to go take a bath now. See you soon." She announced. Kakashi scooted over close to me.

"I think we should call off the bet." He said.

"WHAT?!?" I yelled.

"We should call off the bet. Look, nobody's losing or winning, and this bet will drag on forever. So, might as well call it quits." The Copy Nin's backing out of a bet? What? Since when did that happen?

"Technically, if we back out of the bet, we both lose." I replied. Well, it was true.

"I don't care. What were the terms again?"

"Loser had to sing and dance in the street."

"...Oh boy."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I need your help! Vote for the song that you would like Kakashi and I to sing. Yes, I am the narrator. Most of the things I wrote about in here are true. Except the part, where you know, I go to the Naruto world. But I did make fun of a black squirrel. And I cried when I saw The Notebook. And, more sexual innuedo and jokes are to come next chapter, based on what I experience with my friends. But, anyways, here are the songs you can vote on:**

**Womanizer - Britney Spears**

**Single Ladies - Beyonce**

**Just Dance - Lady Gaga**

**My Humps - Black Eyed Peas**

**Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani**

**Hollaback Boy - Cobra Starship**

**Clothes Off! - Gym Class Heroes**

**Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown... - Fall Out Boy**

**OR...**

**You can suggest a song, and if other people support your answer, it will be taken into consideration. Choose wisely! Please vote on or suggest a song by March 31st. Also, I know you guys are out there, and I need all the reviews and votes I can get, so review and vote!**


	4. Announcement

**A/N: I will not be continuing this verison of this story. I am not really satisfied at how this one flowed, so I rewrote it. The new story is a bit more serious(but not without humor) and actually makes sense. It is under the name, "Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes." Yes, as in the Fall Out Boy song. Sorry for the inconvienience.**


End file.
